


Blueberry Macadamia

by buffymysavior



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muffins, bet, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: Cyrus bakes TJ the blueberry macadamia muffins he owes him.





	Blueberry Macadamia

It was the Sunday night after Buffy’s basketball tryouts that Cyrus found himself in his kitchen surrounded by a dozen different ingredients. He was making TJ the blueberry macadamia muffins he owed him after losing their bet (which he _still_ wasn’t over, by the way). Sighing in defeat, Cyrus looked over the blueberry muffin recipe he’d had to adjust for TJ’s non-existent request and prepared to make his muffins.

First, he washed his hands (he wasn’t an animal!) and set the oven for four-hundred degrees like the directions said to. Glancing over the recipe again, Cyrus picked up the bag of flour off the counter and measured out two cups before dumping them in the bowl. _This isn’t so bad_ , Cyrus thought to himself as he looked at the rest of the ingredients.

Next, he picked up the bag of sugar and struggled to tear it open, consequently spilling sugar crystals everywhere once the bag finally gave way. He frowned at the mess, but dismissed it quickly and gave himself a mental reminder to clean it up while the muffins were in the oven.

Cyrus measured out three-fourths cup of sugar and dumped it in the mixing bowl. _This is actually pretty easy,_  he thought in surprise.

Quickly, he skimmed the directions and added in the rest of the dry ingredients. In another bowl, he mixed the milk, butter, eggs, and vanilla together before combining all the components into one bowl.

Lastly, he put in the cup of blueberries the recipe called for and grabbed the bag of macadamia nuts he’d bought from the store. Since TJ had _insisted_ on muffins that didn’t even exist, Cyrus wasn’t sure how many nuts to put in the batter. After a few minutes of contemplating, he finally tossed a handful of nuts into the batter before stirring everything together.

Cyrus did a last glance-over of the recipe to make sure he’d put everything in the batter that he needed. “I forgot salt,” he frowned, looking at the recipe that was now covered in sugar and about a dozen other things. He quickly glanced at the measurements before pouring out a tablespoon of salt and stirring it in.

With that final addition, Cyrus scooped the batter into a muffin pan before carefully sliding it into the oven and setting the timer for fifteen minutes.

 _That wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be_ , Cyrus thought, smiling triumphantly  at his accomplishment. He wiped the sweat from his brow, daydreaming about what TJ’s reaction to the muffins would be as he felt an incessant buzzing in his pocket. Curious as to who it was, he pulled his phone out and saw it was Andi telling him to meet her and Bowie at The Spoon.

They texted back and forth for a few moments, haggling out the details of their hang-out. When she asked about the muffins, he did _not_ mention they were for TJ; he knew doing so would prompt her to ask questions about _why_ he was making muffins for TJ Kippen of all people, and he didn’t really want to get into specifics about Buffy’s basketball tryouts when the two of them were fighting. He shot back a text telling her he’d tell her when he left the house and put his phone back in his pocket.

As the minutes on the timer ticked by, Cyrus reminded himself he needed to clean up the kitchen. He’d tried to keep it relatively clean, but that hadn’t stopped crumbs and dirty dishes from piling up on the counter space. Quickly, Cyrus rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning the space up.

The timer beeped several minutes later, alerting him to take the muffins out of the oven. Excitedly, Cyrus grabbed an oven mitt from the drawer and took the pan of muffins out.

Once they cooled down (he wasn’t about to burn himself!), he scooped one of the muffins out of the pan and took a careful bite. Immediately, his tongue was assaulted with overwhelming saltiness, and he spit it out. “Gross!” he exclaimed, throwing the muffin in the trash. _What had gone wrong?_  he wondered, face twisted in disgust as he snatched the recipe on the counter.

As his eyes scanned the list of ingredients, he found something that caught his eye. ‘1 teaspoon of salt’ was written in little black letters at the bottom of the paper, and Cyrus froze. Hadn’t he put a teaspoon in the recipe? He glanced around the kitchen wildly, eyes fixating on the measuring spoon he’d used, and saw the ‘1 TBSP’ imprinted on the plastic handle of it.

“Ugh, they’re ruined!” Cyrus huffed in frustration, crossing his arms. He couldn’t give _these_ muffins to TJ; he’d have to make a whole new batch.

Groaning, Cyrus pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Andi: ‘ _Going to be later than I thought. I put too much salt in the batter and need to make another batch!’_

A few seconds later, he received a ding on his phone. ‘ _No worries, we’ll save you a seat. What’s so important about those muffins, anyway?’_

Cyrus blushed at the question and didn’t answer, putting his phone into his pocket to avoid being later than he already was going to be.

Hurriedly, he retraced his steps, making sure to pay attention to the directions again as he mixed all the ingredients together. Fifteen minutes later, Cyrus was popping the muffin tray back into the oven and running upstairs to change into an outfit that wasn’t covered in flour and sugar.

As he got cleaned up and changed into fresh clothes, his phone buzzed. He expected to see a text from Andi telling him to hurry up, but found a FaceTime request from Buffy instead.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Cyrus picked up his phone and swiped right on the call. “Hey, Buffy,” he smiled as the call loaded, her face appearing on the screen. “What’s up?”

“Do you want to hang out?” she questioned, ploring at him with big eyes. “There’s a new movie that came out that we could go see,” From the pleading in her voice, he could tell how desperate she was to fill the gaping Andi-sized hole currently in her life.

He gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m actually supposed to meet Andi at The Spoon after I’m done here. You could come with me if you want.”

“I don’t think she’d want me there. She doesn’t really like surprise visits,” Buffy said quietly, eyes trained away from the screen. She paused before asking, “What are you doing at your house, then?”

Cyrus gave her an abashed look. “Making TJ’s muffins,” he admitted. “I thought I’d give them to him at school tomorrow.”

“You’re seriously making him muffins?” she asked, eyes widened in surprise.

“You were there when he won the bet,” he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. “Well, yeah, but I didn’t think you’d go to _this_ much trouble.”

Cyrus shifted uncomfortably from where he was sitting on his bed. “It’s not _that_ much trouble. I mean, I ruined the first batch, so I had to make another one, but it’s really not a big deal. I’m just making what I owe him.”

Buffy raised her eyebrows, clearly not believing his explanation. “Right. I’m sure that’s the only reason,” she teased.

“It is!” Cyrus protested. He was basically lying through his teeth, sure, but maybe Buffy would buy it.

“If you say so,” she smiled, obviously not believing a word he’d said. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell me how the muffins turn out.”

Cyrus widened his eyes, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t set a timer for the muffins. “Bye!” he exclaimed, quickly hanging up on the call before shoving it in his pocket and thrusting the door to his room open. He practically tripped over his own feet as climbed down the stairs to check on the muffins, and when he pulled the oven door open, all he saw was a cloud of smoke. “ _No, no, no_ ,” he whined as the smoke dissipated, black charring the edges of the muffins. Why couldn’t anything go right with these stupid muffins? He groaned in frustration as he pulled them out of the oven, dumping the muffins in the trash where they belonged.

He glanced around at his remaining ingredients. After trying and failing at _two_ batches of muffins, he only had enough supplies for one more round.

Cyrus pulled his phone out of his pocket disdainfully. _‘About being late…,’_ he texted Andi. ‘ _I’m going to be so late that I’m not even coming!’_

A few seconds later, Cyrus’s phone chimed. _‘What happened?’_

 _‘Got distracted and burned the second batch. Third times the charm!’_ he sent back. After a few seconds, he decided to follow with: _‘You should invite Buffy. I’m pretty sure she’s not busy.’_

Chime. _‘Yeah...I’ll see you tomorrow. Good luck with your muffins!’_ Cyrus put his phone back in his pocket, sighing in defeat since he knew Andi probably wouldn’t invite Buffy to The Spoon. It was worth the shot, at least. Hopefully, they’d resolve the issue soon without too much more meddling from him.

For the third time that evening, Cyrus measured out the two cups of flour he needed for the recipe, seriously lacking the energy he’d had at the beginning of this mess. He double-checked every step he made as he added something new to the batter, making sure to follow all the directions exactly so he wouldn’t ruin a _third_ batch of TJ’s muffins.

As he emptied the bag of macadamia nuts into the mixture, he scooped the remaining batter into the muffin tin and put it in the oven, making sure to set the timer for fifteen minutes before cleaning up the mess strewn all over the kitchen.

Several minutes later in which Cyrus kept a close eye on the muffins, the timer on the oven went off and he took the muffin pan out of the oven and plopped it down on the stovetop. The muffins were golden brown, blueberries and macadamia nuts dotting the surface of them. He didn’t wait this time to try these muffins, nearly playing hot potato with one of them as he took a bite. Though the muffin nearly burned his taste buds off, he knew it was probably the best muffin he’d ever had (save for the chocolate-chocolate chip muffin TJ had helped him get, though part of that had nothing to do with its flavor).

As Cyrus put TJ’s muffins in a basket for tomorrow, he couldn’t help but be excited thinking about what the other boy’s reaction would be.

* * *

The next day, Cyrus arrived to school earlier than normal so he could give TJ his muffins. Luckily for him, TJ was there early, too, digging through his locker for his textbooks when Cyrus got there. “Not So Scary Basketball Guy!” Cyrus exclaimed, books in one arm and TJ’s basket of muffins in the other.

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ smiled at him before glancing down at the basket in his hands. “Are those for me?” he questioned in surprise.

“Blueberry macadamia, as promised,” he grinned happily. “But before I give them to you, I want to make a new bet.”

TJ raised his eyebrows. “A new bet? Okay, I’m game. What is it?”

Cyrus handed him the basket of muffins that had taken him three tries to get right. As he looked at the smile on TJ’s face, he knew it was worth it; the muffins were for _TJ,_ after all. “I want to bet that these are the best muffins you’ve ever tasted,” Cyrus declared.

TJ took the muffins from him, taking one from the basket and turning it over and over in his hands. “You want to make a new bet on the muffins you owed me from the last bet?”

Cyrus gave him an enthusiastic nod. “Exactly. And if _I_ win, you owe _me_ the muffin of my choice.”

“Fine,” TJ said confidently with a grin on his face. He took a bite of the muffin, Cyrus watching him as his face morphed into a frown.

“What? What’s wrong?” Cyrus demanded, a worried frown of his own making its way on his face. After all the hard work he’d put into _these_ muffins, there was no way he’d have to make more, was there?

TJ swallowed and wiped the crumbs from his mouth, pausing dramatically before he said, “I lost.”

A grin broke out on Cyrus’s face, relief flooding his chest now that he knew he’d won the bet. “Really?” he asked in excitement.

TJ gave him a defeated nod. “As much as I hate to say it, these are the _best_ muffins I’ve ever had, Underdog,” he sighed.

Cyrus clapped his hands in victory. “Yay! And since I won, I want lemon pecan muffins.”

The basketball player furrowed his eyebrows. “But those don’t even exist.”

“Then I guess you have your work cut out for you,” Cyrus teased. He turned on his heel, beginning to walk away before looking back one last time. “Also, when you’re making them, make sure to only put a teaspoon of salt in, _not_ a tablespoon. And don’t put them in too long and burn them. Believe me, I know from experience. I may have ruined a few batches before I made those.”

A radiant smile overtook TJ’s face. “You know I would’ve eaten the ruined ones, right?”

He _hadn’t_ , but it was certainly good information to know. “I wish you had told me this before I made three batches of muffins,” Cyrus laughed.

TJ playfully rolled his eyes as the bell for class rang. “Later, Cyrus. Maybe I’ll save you one of these,” he said, holding up the basket of muffins in his possession.

“Macadamia nut? I’ll pass, but thank you for the offer,” he smiled, bouncing with each step ashe made his way down the hallway.

“What’s wrong with macadamia nuts?” TJ called after him. Cyrus didn’t give him an answer as he made his way to class, laughter and giddiness bubbling up from his chest as he thought about the muffins he’d be receiving tomorrow. Maybe this was a new thing of theirs, making bets _and_ muffins with each other.

If it was, Cyrus couldn’t complain. He’d ruin a billion more batches of muffins if it meant seeing that smile on TJ’s face, the one that made it all worth it.


End file.
